The present invention relates to a novel method for producing acid and heat coagulated types of cheese by treating milk and/or whey starting materials, comprising admixing the starting materials, pasteurizing the mixture, then cooling and membrane filtering the mixture, whereafter the retentate is subjected to heating and acidification and subsequently, by known methods and wihout back-pressure, is subjected to cooling, agitation, and packaging, and finally to secondary cooling.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method for producing acid and heat coagulated types of cheese such as Ricotta, Mitzithra, and Galotiri as well as cottage cheese. The system for carrying out the method includes a closed system allowing the establishment of continuous process lines.